Yuki Suta
by shizoudark
Summary: Cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de encontrar esa conexión mental que ellos habían creado mientras llevaban sus artículos y pudo sentir como la vida se iba de su amado lentamente YAOI, YMxYB SxY YxJ MxR  mucho lemon y shonen ai
1. Introduccion

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos del mangaka Katahashi, más la historia si es de mi autoría.

Yuki suta

By: shizoudark

~0o0o0~

El frio de la noche desértica en Egipto golpeaba duramente contra ellos, había sido una batalla demasiado dura para ellos, lo que habían pensado era un plan perfecto y sin falla alguna se convirtió en una batalla a muerte después de que el ejército del faraón los estuviera esperando en aquella tumba, solo sus más allegados sabían de la locación en donde irían a hacer su asalto, entre esos allegados sabía que nunca seria traicionado por su mejor amigo y amante, y mucho menos por su hermano, así que solo quedaba una persona.

Donde esta Ari! – vocifero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sentía la vida írsele poco a poco del cuerpo – Encuentren al maldito traidor y tráiganme su cabeza!

Cálmate, atendamos primero tus heridas o no podrás disfrutar del castigo – dijo el más alto tratando de calmar a su novio, demasiado impulsivo con tan pocas oportunidades de vivir como las que tenía ahora

Agh… - fue lo único que contestó al momento en que su koi lo recostaba en la cama que compartían, las finas y hermosas sabanas de seda no se sentían para nada bien en esos momentos

Iré por el cetro, creo que necesitare toda la ayuda posible aquí – pero antes de que se pudiera tratar de alejar el más bajo lo detuvo del brazo

Tú también estas herido, y no es nada leve, atiéndete primero… - dijo mirando el costado del chico

Bakura…. Cállate, iré por el cetro, no tardo - pero el agarre del albino era insistente y no lo dejaba ir

Atiéndete tu primero… - su vos empezaba a quebrarse, sentía a muerte subir rápidamente por su cuerpo

DEJAME IR! O ME DEJAS IR POR CETRO DEL MILENIO O AQUÍ NOS MORIMOS LOS DOS! – dijo el otro con frustración, rabia y desesperación impregnados en su vos

Marik… - Bakura aflojo su agarre a lo que el mayor salió corriendo lo más rápido que su herida le permitía hacia su mochila de viaje de allí saco un pequeño cetro dorado que brillo al apenas hacer leve contacto con la mano del moreno este volvió a entrar a tienda y se arrodillo frente a Bakura poniendo el cetro a centímetros de la herida empezó a recitar algunas palabras mientras que a cada instante el cetro brillaba cada vez más, Bakura solo miraba fijamente el rostro de Marik que en esos momentos estaba lleno de concentración y desesperación al mismo tiempo - Marik, si llego a morir… - no pudo terminar por que en ese preciso momento vio algo que nunca en su vida junto al moreno había podido ver antes, de los ojos del más alto caía una pequeña lagrima seguida de muchas más, mas su expresión de concentración no cambiaba en nada

No vas a morir Bakura…. Yo no te voy a dejar morir…. Tú no te puedes morir – su vos sonaba determinada y segura pero en sus ojos y sus lágrimas se veía la inseguridad que tanto le lastimaba

…. – Bakura callo y se recostó completamente en la cama, sabía que el cetro era poderoso pero su herida era muy grande, sentía una mejoría pero el sentimiento de que la muerte le acechaba no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que la cálida sensación que le producía la energía de Marik concentrada en el cetro lo llenara, recordó todos esos años al lado de su amado y todas esas cosas que habían tenido que superar juntos, esta vez fue su turno para dejar derramar lágrimas que llevaban años adentro, y que la última vez que habían salido fue al ver su aldea destruida a manos del ejército del faraón, y de nuevo, ese ejercito le había arrebatado su familia, porque sabía que tendría que dejar a Marik, sabía que tenía que morir.

De pronto se escuchó un estallido y un alto y fuerte moreno entro a la cabaña donde los líderes se encontraban

Hermano, Marik tenemos que apresurarnos, nos siguieron, vamos levántense – el moreno vio cómo su hermano le miraba pero Marik no dejaba de transmitir energía hacia esa herida y se veía considerablemente pálido

Shadi pásame la sortija – dijo el peliblanco, sabía que su amado no se detendría hasta verlo bien, sin importarle si le costara su propia vida, tomo la sortija de la mano de su hermano y silenciosamente recito un hechizo que le permitió levantarse completamente de la cama y estar como si nada, Shadi lo miro consternado, la herida de su hermano había sido mortal, sabía que ningún hechizo la podía curar, pero sabía muy bien que trataba de hacer Bakura – ves Marik? Ya estoy mejor, andando no podemos dejar que nos cojan –

Marik miro a su novio desconfiadamente, pero al tocar la herida parecía que ya se había ido, a pesar de que Bakura hizo una muestra de dolor, no se veía ninguna herida por ningún lado

La piel queda algo sensible ten más cuidado – dijo tratando de justificar su mueca de dolor

Marik medio sonrió sin estar un convencido pero los pasos de los caballos se oían mas cerca a cada instante, así que Shadi a petición de su Hermano cargo a Marik que no podía caminar bien debido a su propia herida.

Bakura, nuestra caja!, escóndela mientras volvamos! – grito Marik mientras era sacado de allí en brazos de Shadi, Bakura volteo hasta la cama y allí vio la caja blanca con rubís incrustados que había regalado a su novio el día que se le había declarado, allí dentro Marik guardaba todas las cosas que eran significativas para los dos, un detalle romántico pero ridículo que tenía el mayor hacia la relación, sonrió y la oculto en una pequeña cámara debajo de la tierra que era invisible al ojo humano, mas no a aquellos supieran magia

Mientras que Marik miraba obstinado hacia donde se suponía tenía que divisarse Bakura viniendo a encontrarse con ellos, maldita había sido su boca al recordar la caja, ahora no veía a Bakura aproximarse a la lejanía y eso le dejaba un nudo en la garganta, quería salir corriendo pero cada minuto sus fuerzas le abandonaban más y más el cuerpo y Shadi no le dejaba ir, a pesar de que en circunstancias normales, por más que Shadi fuera más alto y fornido que él, el muchacho nunca había podido ganarle en fuerzas ni a él ni a Bakura, pero ahora el agarre de Shadi era suficiente para que el no pudiera moverse y correr a buscar a su albino.

De pronto vio como Bakura se asomaba corriendo hacia ellos, su paso era lento y poco ágil como solían ser los movimientos del rey de los ladrones, y para horror de Marik, vio como tras el venían algunos soldados de la guardia real, uno de ellos, para ser más exactos un sacerdote de túnicas azules lanzo una lanza, dándole a Bakura y atravesándole el abdomen.

Marik vio horrorizado como el cuerpo de Bakura caía a la fría arena mientras que de su garganta salía un aullido de dolor lo cual hizo que las tropas ahora se dirigieran hacia ellos, Shadi uso todo lo que le quedaba de cordura para agarrar a Marik con más fuerza ya que trataba desesperadamente de soltarse de él y correr hacia Bakura y salió corriendo al lado opuesto de donde se veían las antorchas de las tropas reales.

Marik cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de encontrar esa conexión mental que Bakura y el habían creado mientras llevaban sus artículos, pudo sentir como la vida se iba de Bakura lentamente mientras más y más lagrimas salían de los ojos violetas del mayor

Marik…. La caja…. Está a salvo…. No llores…. Por RA que mi alma…. No descansara…. Hasta que volvamos a…. a estar … juntos – cada palabra que pronunciaba Bakura por su link mental era más susurro que la anterior, pronto la conexión mental desapareció y Marik dejo de forcejear, ya para qué? Sabía que Bakura, SU Bakura, se había ido….

~0o0o0~

Se levantó sudando, estaba agitado y desubicado, miro a su alrededor y vio su escritorio, su laptop encima de él y el minicomponente con su iPod incrustado al lado de esta, estaba el televisor y el armario al lado, suspiro hondamente, todo había sido un sueño, bueno, más un recuerdo que un sueño, pero era pasado, sintió que algo le golpeaba la mano a recostarse en la cama y volteo a su mano derecha para ver aquella caja blanca con rubís que también había estado en su sueño, estaba en otra época, era otra historia, nada en lo que el pasado pudiera intervenir.

Seguramente fue tu culpa… - dijo mirando la caja mientras la volvía a poner encima de la cama – ahora necesito aire fresco.. –

Se levantó con pesadez, miro su reloj apenas eran las 11:30, había dormido solo por media hora desde que llego de su trabajo, tomo la chaqueta de cuero que siempre le acompañaba y las llaves de su motocicleta, no la usaría para este paseo, pero igual necesitaba las llaves de la casa, bajo lo más escaleras lo más calladamente que pudo y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, que su pasado haya sido hace muchos años no significaba que hubiera dejado las habilidades de ladrón, lo que se aprende bien nunca se olvida, además si despertaba a su hikari seguramente su paseo hubiera acabado antes de siquiera comenzarlo.

Salió a la calle, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, era navidad y hacia un frio inmenso, como esa noche, suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, iba a caminar hasta que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, y no le importaría cuanto tiempo le costara eso.

Continuara…..

BUEEEEEEEEENO, esta es más o menos la introducción, díganme que les parece a ver si sigo escribiendo el fic!


	2. White

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la parte donde caigo en depresión, Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, le pertenecen a Kasuki Takahashi, aunque en mi mundo de conejos verdes y vacas voladoras ellos son todos míos Y_Y

**Yuki Suta**

**By: Shizoudark**

El día era frio, nada nuevo para esa época del año, pero su cuerpo sentía un frio perforante hasta los huesos atravesando aun la gruesa chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta, cruzo sus brazos abrazándose a sí mismo en un intento fallido de cubrirse un poco más de aquel cruel clima, miro a su alrededor todo estaba blanco, la nieve lo cubría todo, aquel color tan deprimente y despreciable para él, odiaba todo lo que fuera blanco, la leche, la luz blanca, los doctores, los hospitales, los baños blancos, los conejos todo lo que fuera blanco no era de su agrado, todo excepto el causante de ese mismo odio, ese color le traía tan buenos recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero el pasado no era el problema, era el presente lo que había llevado a odiar el color, igual daba, aquella persona no recordaba su pasado entonces por qué debería el recordarlo?, claro que no debía! Es más, no quería, pero allí estaba la navidad y su estúpida época de tener blanco por doquier, obligándole a pensar más de lo normal en esa persona.

Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de la moto que llevaba un rato andando a su par en la carretera que se erguía a su lado izquierdo, solo hasta que el ocupante de esta hablo fue que pudo notar su presencia.

Sabía que eras masoquista pero no al punto de quererte congelar solo en una calle desierta – menciono suavemente el chico montado en la motocicleta mientras la estacionaba un poco más delante del chico que caminaba y bajaba de ella

Ni yo sabía que hubieras hecho una copia de mis llaves – dijo el otro mostrando que en sus bolsillos traía las llaves que hasta ahora pensaba eran las únicas existentes

Bueno agradece mis astucia, gracias a ella esta noche no será tu última noche, te salve de volverte una paleta – le decía mientras le sonreía

Allí estaba esa sonrisa que le apresaba tal cual adicto a su droga, sonrió de vuelta de la misma manera mientras se acercaba a su moto y tomaba el lugar de piloto

Sube… o tomaras mi lugar de suicida congelado? – pregunto el mayor encendiendo ya la moto

Pero yo la maneje hasta aquí, déjame manejarla de vuelta! – dijo el menor que ya había subido atrás de él haciendo un puchero que aunque falso, le quedaba angelical

Bakura no tientes tu suerte, agradece que te dejare quedarte con esa copia ilegal de mis llaves – miraba divertido como Bakura luchaba contra el casco para poder meter todo su cabello en el

Marik eres el mejor amigo que tengo! Los sabias? – el albino abrazo al moreno en el momento en que este se ponía el casco y arrancaba la motocicleta.

Miro hacia abajo, podía sentir a Bakura recostado en su espalda, estaba callado lo que quería decir que debía de haberse quedado dormido, sentía su cálida respiración chocando contra su chaqueta haciendo que solo ese pequeño espacio no se sintiera tan frio como el resto de su cuerpo, tomo con firmeza el volante con una mano y la otra la uso para tomar con fuerza las manos de su acompañante, no quería que se fuera a caer en alguna curva o algo así, pero en cambio sintió la frialdad del menor, sus manos y brazos estaban helados, redujo la velocidad lo más que pudo y apenas vio un sitio donde podía parquear acerco la motocicleta a el pavimento y despertó a su acompañante, al sentir que su almohada se alejaba, Bakura abrió sus ojos

Que pasa? – pregunto el aludido mientras miraba a Marik bajar de la moto y quitarse la chaqueta

Toma, póntela, estas congelándote, y aquí el que se suicida congelado soy yo no tu –

Y tú? – pregunto quitándose la chaqueta de la cara, donde había caído después de que Marik se la quitara

No la necesito, además acabas de salir de tu trabajo directamente a buscarme verdad? – se volvió a montar a la motocicleta mientras el albino se ponía la chaqueta

Si y que pérdida de tiempo – decía el albino mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta - porque por lo que veo tu chaqueta te mantenía caliente, es bastante gruesa –

Marik sonrió mientras arrancaba la moto, Bakura tenía razón, la chaqueta era bastante gruesa y abrigadora, pero no generaba el calor necesario para apaciguar el frio que el sentía, sintió como Bakura se volvía a acomodar en su espalda mientras lo volvía a rodear con sus brazos, Marik miro asía el frente, adoraba pasear en la moto con Bakura por esa razón, era la única manera en la que él sabía que el albino estaría tan cerca de él, acelero un poco más la velocidad de la moto a lo que el menor ejerció un poco más de fuerza en el agarre y esbozo un pequeño quejido de molestia entre sueños, Marik sonrió y siguió su camino a casa.

Pronto estaban frente a la casa de Bakura, no era de extrañarse que la luz de la sala estuviera prendida, seguramente el Hikari de Bakura estaría esperando a que este volviera, parqueo la moto, lentamente y sin gana alguna de tener que hacerlo separo los brazos de Bakura de su cintura con suavidad y le volteo a mirar, tenía un sueño bastante pesado y además parecía bastante cansado así que no se había levantado aun después del movimiento que hizo Marik bajándose de la moto y cargándolo en brazos, Bakura se veía tranquilo, en paz, quien lo viera así diría que es un ángel que no podría dañar a nadie. En la cabeza de Marik salió una gótica de sudor, quien lo viera así no se imaginaria la verdadera personalidad de Bakura, subió las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la casa y antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar la puerta, como había pensado antes, el Hikari de su amigo ya estaba frente a ellos con una expresión de angustia en su rostro, tan parecido al del muchacho que llevaba en brazos pero al mismo tiempo completamente opuestos, aquel joven frente del emanaba sinceridad, ternura eh ingenuidad, mientras que Bakura era sombrío, testarudo, travieso y para nada inocente, Marik sonrió al suspiro del menor al verlo con Bakura en brazos.

Esta borracho? – pregunto el más pequeño al ver a su hermano inconsciente

No, solo dormido, disculpa las horas Ryou, fue mi culpa y acaba de salir del trabajo, seguramente muy cansado y salió a buscarme, de venida se quedó dormido – contaba el moreno mayor mientras entraba a la casa y subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Bakura – ábreme la puerta del cuarto, que este tu hermano pesa

Ryou reacciono rápido a la petición y le abrió la puerta para que Marik pudiera dejarlo en la cama, Bakura hizo un pequeño quejido de nuevo al ser puesto en la cama, Ryou se acercó a su hermano y lo arropo con la sabana que tenía allí

Marik tu chaqueta, no te la llevas? – pregunto el menor al reconocer la chaqueta que su hermano tenia puesta

Déjasela, no queremos despertarlo y que se levante con un genio de mil demonios – dijo el otro saliendo del cuarto de Bakura – mejor me la mandas con mi hermano mañana te parece?

Ok, gracias por traerlo – respondió el menor mientras se despedía de Marik y cerraba la puerta

Tranquilo, Bakura es…. Mi amigo, si no para que los amigos, además, él fue quien fue a rescatarme primero – Marik sonrió al ver la confusión en la cara del menor – como siempre… nos vemos – se dio la vuelta despidiéndose y se montó a su moto, tendría que llegar rápido a su casa, era demasiado tarde y ya no quería imaginarse a su propio Hikari esperándolo en casa, el problema era…. Su Hikari nunca en su vida sería tan dulce eh inocente como el de Bakura…. O llegaba rápido o tendría serios problemas

Llego a su casa y haciendo el menor ruido que le era posible bajo de la moto y entro a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta tenía seguro, probablemente su Hikari se había cansado de esperarle y estaba durmiendo ya…

Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas? Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? – o tal vez no….

Malik baja la vos! Vas a despertar todo el vecindario!, además! Yo soy el hermano mayor aquí! Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? – dijo el otro defendiéndose de su hermano, sabía que el menor lo hacía porque le quería y después de que hubiera recobrado su propio cuerpo, la verdad que había aprendido a agradecer el cariño que le brindaba Malik y su familia, al punto de registrarlo como su hijo y darle el apellido a lo que hacía que Malik y Marik fueran ahora legítimos hermanos, igual que Bakura y Ryou y Yami y Yugi, aun así, pero su Hikari a veces se volvía algo controlador

No me las tendrás que dar cuando empieces a comportarte como tal!, siempre eres el que causa más problemas! – grito el menor pasándole una manta que había estado usando el para abrigarlo de el frio – y de paso viene Bakura a preguntar por ti!, siempre están juntos! Sabes cuánto me preocupe cuando supe que no estabas con él? – Marik solo rodo los ojos, hiciera lo que hiciera no podría escapar de la cantaleta de su Hikari así que mejor tomo la manta de mala gana y se la puso alrededor de los hombros – y hablando de Bakura… donde esta? El tomo tu moto y fue a buscarte –

Le deje en su casa, y la moto está afuera –

Y tu chaqueta? No me digas que la botaste después de que te la regale fui yo! – volvió a preguntar Malik al notar que su Yami no tenía la chaqueta puesta y nunca salía sin ella a ningún lado, además esa noche, cuando había visto a su Yami salir, se la había visto puesta

Agh ya deja de alegar me estás dando dolor de cabeza, y la chaqueta está a salvo, la tiene Bakura, se la preste por que se estaba congelando – se acercó a su Hikari y lo tomo de los hombros, dándole un beso en la frente, era un detalle que tenía solo con Malik, un lado que el poseía era que amaba a sus seres queridos y los cuidaría acosta de su propia vida, pero era un lado que solo dejaría a Bakura o a Malik verlo – ve a dormir, hare lo mismo mañana tenemos universidad y yo trabajo el turno de la noche así que descansa

Malik vio a su Yami subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban los cuartos, suspiro y se tocó los hombros en la parte que hace unos segundos su Yami había tocado al darle el beso de buenos noches

Serás idiota, dices que Bakura se estaba congelando – se froto con algo de rapidez esa parte del hombro – pero tú también estas completamente congelado – Malik desvió la mirada de las escaleras y se volvió a recoger el libro que había estado leyendo mientras esperaba a su hermano, apago la luz eh imito a Marik subiendo a su cuarto a descansar, mañana tenía un día ocupado

Marik por su parte solo cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiro, miro a su cama y encima de ella estaba la vieja caja de color blanco con rubís adornándole encima que había traído de Egipto la última vez que había viajado a escavar con la familia de Malik, por casualidad estaban escavando donde hace muchos años había estado el escondite de unos ladrones, habían muchos tesoros, pero Marik había estado buscando esa caja en especial, se sentó en el borde de su cama y la cogió en sus manos, la miro y sonrió, ella había sido la culpable de que hubiera salido con este clima a la mitad de la noche y sin su moto, abrió su armario y la puso en lo más profundo de este.

Quédate allí, no vuelvas a salir nunca, te dejare en la oscuridad para siempre, así como sus recuerdos y mis sentimientos – cerro la puerta y se lanzó en la cama, al momento callo en un sueño profundo.

Continuara….

Bueno allí, esta, tres años de no escribir, tres años de no escribir, alejada de mi vida preferencial debido a instituto de idiomas, universidad y trabajo, además de tener vida social, que la verdad resulta menos productiva que sentarse a escribir fics.

Marik: y entonces porque tu vida se volvió monótona y aburrida tenías que volver a torturarnos?

Exactamente esa es la razón

Bakura: y nosotros por qué tenemos que pagar los platos rotos?

Porque a mí me da la gana, además a ti quien te pidió tu opinión?

Marik: por lo menos hazme ver sexy!

En eso no necesitas ayuda… oigan pero y donde están Seto y Yami?

Malik: salieron a esconderse apenas dije que habías vuelto a escribir fics

O.O y por qué?... que raros son….

Bakura: raros? Si cuando nos viste nosotros estábamos a punto de salir corriendo a hacer lo mismo, pero nos viste Y_Y

u.u… y por eso tienen el honor de ser los que inauguren mi regreso así que cállate ya

Bueno en fin, solo díganme si eh perdido mi toque o si les gusta y puedo seguir el fic o si me hace alta algo o si mejor me vuelvo a retirar!

Todos: DIGANLE QUE SE RETIRE POR…. – una roca les cae encima de la nada

^^ Espero los reviews


	3. Brown

Disclamer: Esta es la parte donde caigo en depresión, Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, le pertenecen a Kasuki Takahashi, aunque en mi mundo de conejos verdes y vacas voladoras ellos son todos míos Y_Y

**Yuki Suta**

**By: Shizoudark**

Los rayos del sol entraron en su cuarto directamente hacia su cara, en sus sueño profundo solo se sintieron como un shock eléctrico ante sus ojos, perezosamente se sentó en su cama sintiéndose extrañamente cálido para esa época, generalmente se levantaba con un frio que le congelaba los huesos, miro su cuerpo, no recordaba que hubiera llegado a su casa y mucho menos el acostarse en su propia cama, lo último que venía a su mente era estar montado con Marik en su moto, y se había quedado dormido en la espalda del mayor, seguramente él lo había subido hasta su cuarto, dudaba mucho que su hikari tuviera la fuerza para cargarlo a él, miro hacia su pecho y vio la razón de ese cálido despertar que había tenido, tenía puesta la chaqueta de Marik y esta se sentía cálida, sonrió para sí mismo, la noche anterior hacia un frio espantoso, sabía que el moreno tenía que haberse estado congelando sin su chaqueta, pero Bakura conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, sabía que esa había sido la manera de decir "gracias por venir por mi" de Marik, si había alguien más orgulloso que él, ese solo podría ser Marik, así que el no haber aceptado la chaqueta hubiera sido como no aceptar su gracias.

Se levantó perezosamente sin estar aún muy convencido si debía hacerse el enfermo para no ir a la escuela.

Bakura! Apúrate que llegamos tarde! – el mayor de los albinos oyó como su hikari gritaba desde lo que parecía ser la cocina, por su cabeza paso el plan del día y era algo que merecía la falta a la escuela, era hora de poner en funcionamiento su plan de "muero de resaca no puedo ir a estudiar!" - y no te atrevas a decirme que tienes resaca porque sé que anoche no tomaste, me lo dijo Marik! Además igual si la tuvieras no me importaría ahora levántate y baja en 5 min o te juro que subiré con un balde de agua eh hielo! – Bakura suspiro, oír a Ryou así no se sorprendía de que fuera su hikari, y eso que las demás personas pensaban que él era el cruel

Sin muchas ganas se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, y tomo una rápida ducha, salió y se puso su uniforme, unos pantalones grises con correa negra y una camisa manga larga blanca con una chaqueta de smoking negra, miro la corbata y la metió en su maleta, después cogió la chaqueta de su amigo y se la colgó al hombro mientras salía del cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

Conocía a Marik desde hace… bueno no era mucho tiempo, le conoció después del accidente que había tenido con Ryou, pero día a día sentía como si conociera a Marik desde los principios de los tiempos, sabia como el moreno iba a reaccionar, lo que iba a decir o lo que estaba pensando, a veces ni siquiera debían hablarse, con solo mirarse ya sabían lo que el otro quería decir u hacer, pero también sabía que el moreno le estaba ocultando algo, había momentos en los que la mirada de Marik perdía ese tinte malicioso y pícaro que siempre tenía y se volvía sombría y este solo miraba a un punto fijo, Bakura siempre preguntaba que le pasaba pero el moreno solo desviaba la mirada lejos de la vista del albino y no respondía a la pregunta para luego voltear sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado y cambiándole completamente el tema

KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME OYES? HEY NUBE BAJA DE EL CIELOOO! – oyó a su hikari gritarle, había llegado a la cocina y se había sentado en la mesa mientras Ryou, que ahora le gritaba balanceando de un lado a otro un trozo de pan cake frente a su cara, le había estado hablando pero él había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para escucharlo – te pasa algo Bakura?

…. – Bakura lo miro un minuto eh hizo una mueca de dolor – CLARO QUE ME PASA ALGO! No ves lo cruel que eres hikari? Muero de sueño y de pereza de tener que ir a esa cárcel y tú me obligas a ir! Mi vida es demasiado dura

… - Ryou se quedó callado mirándolo acusatoriamente mientras metía su trozo de pan cake a la boca – ni se por qué me preocupo por ti, eres un caso perdido, además dudo que en la cárcel dejen que te comportes como tú y Marik se comportan en la escuela

Claro que no lo soy! Solo soy incomprendido, y quien sabe… con mi sexapil puede que conquiste el mundo entero!

Lo que faltaba ahora te crees pinky (1)– dijo Ryou entre risas – lo blanco ya lo tienes jajajaja

Pinky? Hikari que te estas fumando?

Jajajaja tu solo limítate a saber que eres como pinky! – su hikari cada vez reía mas mientras se levantaba y recogía su plato y el de su Yami que había devorado su comida de un mordisco y se dirigía a lavarlos

No te dejare juntar más con Malik – dijo Bakura parándose del comedor y cogiendo su mochila y la chaqueta de su amigo – es mala influencia para ti

Ryou sonrió y se secó las manos antes de seguir a su Yami con su propia malera.

La escuela no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivían, unas pocas cuadras y ya, así que generalmente siempre caminaban hacia ella, el camino entre los dos albino era callado, sin mucho que decir pero no era un silencio incomodo, ellos dos eran hermanos y por mas diferentes que fueran, disfrutaban de la compañía uno del otro, al llegar a la escuela vieron cómo e acababa de parquear la Harley Davidson de Marik frente a la escuela, el moreno menor se quitó el casco y al divisar al albino menor lo tiro a las manos de su hermano mayor el cual lo cogió justo a tiempo antes que callera contra su propia cara dejando caer el suyo propio que también había quitado antes de que su hikari intentara dejarle un ojo morado.

Bakura rio por el gesto de disgusto mezclado con diversión que la cara de Marik había tomado al ver el por qué su hikari casi le había dañado el rostro, recogió el casco del moreno mayor y se acercó a la moto en donde el otro aún estaba montado dejando atrás a los dos hikaris.

Parece ser que el ver a mi hikari significa más para Malik que el bienestar de la cara de su propio hermano – dijo risueñamente mientras le entregaba a Marik el casco y la chaqueta después de que este hubiera asegurado el casco de pasajero en su lugar

No me hagas recordarte la ves que Ryou se fue con Malik de paseo y te dejo tirado en la casa solo sin decirte nada y muriéndote de hambre – el moreno mayor recibió las cosas y aseguro su casco en el manubrio en la parte derecha mientras ponía su chaqueta, Bakura sonrió, como había previsto Marik no había traído la chaqueta de la escuela con él, nunca la usaba, siempre llevaba su chaqueta de cuero y las directivas simplemente se habían rendido ante este hecho a finales del semestre pasado

Pero a diferencia tuya yo te tengo a ti para salvarme

Dejemos en claro algo nubecita – Bakura hizo un gesto de disgusto al oír su nuevo apodo – no lo hice por salvarte a ti, lo hice para salvar la casa de Ryou de una exposición a causa de que estuvieras cocinando y para salvarme a mí de una cantaleta de mi hikari de el por qué no salve la casa de Ryou de ti

Si si si como digas… - dijo el albino caminando al lado de Marik mientras este avanzaba lentamente en la moto hacia los parqueaderos - oe Marik, me dirás por que estabas caminando como adolecente despechada ayer en la noche?

…. – Marik no disminuyo su paso pero volteo a mirar al oji miel que miraba directamente al suelo como si fuera muy interesante, mientras un semblante serio se plantaba en su rostro –

No es que me importe o me preocupe solo que si tu hikari me pidió que fuera por ti creo que merezco al menos una explicación

…. – Marik esbozo una sonrisa triunfante, había caído, Bakura se había destapado él solito, su hikari le había dicho la noche anterior que había sido el albino quien había ido a buscarle no que él había llamado a Bakura, pero no dijo nada, él y Bakura se entendían a su manera – fue tu culpa

… - Bakura miro confundido al moreno – como que mi culpa?

Si, como estaba aburrido porque tu no me fuiste a visitar entonces pensé en salir a buscar alguna victima a quien molestar pero termine caminando demasiado sin rumbo fijo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba muy lejos

Ahhh… - fue la respuesta de Bakura a la no muy convincente respuesta de su amigo

Marik parqueo su moto y aseguro los cascos y se dirigió con Bakura a la entrada de la escuela, no hablaron mucho hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, la abrieron y para su pesar, según Bakura y Marik vieron un escenario poco agradable, Seto Kaiba estaba sentado en su lugar, el problema es que sobre las piernas de Seto Kaiba estaba nada más ni nada menos que Yami, el ojiazul estaba abrazando al menor de la cintura con la mirada fija en la ventana mientras que Yami hablaba con su grupo de amigos, pero al instante en que los otros yamis entraron, Yami se había volteado a besar a Seto y fue esto lo que vieron Bakura y Marik

Agh que asco – dijo Bakura lo suficientemente alto para que los aludidos lo oyeran

Jajajaja, oye Kaiba no tienes el dinero suficiente para que al menos le alquiles un hotel al tricolor o qué? – dijo divertido Marik tomando su lugar atrás del puesto de Bakura

Tengo suficientes habitaciones en mi mansión para tener que alquilar una – respondió Seto mientras que un sonrojado Yami miraba hacia otro lado, desde que los yamis habían tenido sus propios cuerpos, Seto parecía a ver encontrado variaciones de su propio espécimen de humano, podía hablar con ellos en su tono sarcástico eh hiriente y recibir lo mismo a cambio sin que los sentimientos de ninguno salieran heridos

A si? Entonces que dices si algún día me muestras una de esas – dijo sensualmente Marik guiñándole un ojo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás y pasaba su mano por su pecho.

Las miradas de todos, especialmente las femeninas se posaron inmediatamente en ellos, todos sabían que solo era una especie de juego que tenían, nada lo decían enserio, pero había dos pares de ojos que de verdad no les gustaba ese juego, así fuera solo eso, un juego.

Seto miro el cuerpo del moreno, un color chocolate exquisito, un cuerpo fuerte y bien formado se podía ver incluso sobre la ropa, tenía piernas gruesas y sabía que eran duras porque en educación física había visto a el moreno en pantalonera y camisa esqueleto, era una escultura de los dioses, un ser humano extremadamente sexy, sabía que el cuerpo de Marik, Bakura e incluso el de el mismo era algo que muchos deseaban, pero Seto Kaiba no, el deseaba la delicadeza y finos rasgos de SU Yami, porque si, Yami ahora era suyo.

Tu solo dime cuando y te juro que de esos labios solo saldrán gemidos caramelito – Seto dijo esas palabra con tanto sarcasmo que se podía notar en el ambiente, Marik le sonrió mientras Yami se paraba enojado de las piernas del de cabellos abaches y se sentaba en su lugar

Jajaja mira tú arcoíris se enojó – dijo Marik sentándose bien nuevamente en su lugar – faraoncito cálmate, no me gustan los limones, no te robaría a Kaiba aunque me pagaras

Jhmm –contesto Yami mientras miraba hacia otro lado resoplando Seto sonrió, sabía que su novio era celoso y a veces disfrutaba haciéndolo enojar, pero sabía que Yami no estaba realmente bravo, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el ex faraón y que era plenamente correspondido

Será que Marik tiene los mismos gusto que su hikari, le gusta la vainilla – dijo divertido un rubio que apenas acababa de entrar a la conversación, mientras que el moreno y el albino mayor se sonrojaban hasta las orejas Marik puso un semblante serio – así que me pregunto si los tan amigos de aquí – se paró enfrente de Marik y Bakura – no serán más que amigos?

… - Marik permaneció callado mientras miraba fijamente el cabello de Bakura, este tampoco dijo nada al principio pero luego decidió hablar

Marik y yo somos demasiado hermosos para este mundo, si estuviéramos juntos, no sería una injusticia para el resto del mundo? Que tal belleza quedara solo entre nosotros? – respondió Bakura con su tono juguetón y narcisista, tan típico de el

….- Marik esbozo una sonrisa algo triste, que no dejo que nadie viera, o eso creyó el, porque su hikari, la había captado enterita – ya lo oíste Joey, somos solo amigos –

Ajam – respondió al instante Bakura mientras Joey se iba a su puesto susurrando tonterías de que eran creído todo ya que la profesora acababa de entrar a el salón, Bakura suspiro mirando al cuaderno de dibujo que había sacado apenas había llegado al salón, miró fijamente unas marcas de lápiz que habían sido hechas con la suficiente fuerza como para rasgar el duro papel de dibujo y suspiro

Si lo que había dicho sobre Marik y él era cierto, si eran solo amigos, porque el oírlo hablar de esa manera con Kaiba le había afectado tanto al punto de tener que garabatear en su cuaderno para contener el desagrado?, si era verdad, porque en ese mismo instante tenía esa duda y se hacia esas preguntas?, opto por ponerse a dibujar en vez de pensar, mientras que un moreno atrás del miraba la espalda del albino con mucho detenimiento, esas palabras que él había pronunciado, él lo sabía, lo entendía perfectamente, pero haberlas oído salir de la boca del albino, sinceramente había sido un golpe para el que no había estado preparado.

Malik miro hacia atrás por un momento, le preocupaba su oscuridad, miraba fijamente la espalda de Bakura, y aunque pocos sabían leer los ojos de Marik como él lo hacía, y pocos se refería solo a él y Bakura, la tristeza de Marik era casi palpante, suspiro eh hizo una nota mental para hablar con su Yami apenas pudiera.

Las clases terminaron rápidamente para unos, lentamente para otro, afuera empezaba a nevar, Marik tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida seguido por Bakura

Marik… antes de irte podemos hablar? – su luz lo llamo, notaba preocupación en su mirada y suspiro, sabía que camino iba a tomar esa conversación

Y no puede ser luego? Ya empezó a nevar tenemos que ir a casa – dijo sin ánimos de oír lo que su hikari tuviera que decir –

No no puede ser luego, iré con Ryou a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo, ven no tomara mucho tiempo – los albinos solo los miraban ya fuera del salón, esperándolos ya que usualmente los cuatro volvían juntos a casa

… - Marik suspiro en derrota y le indico a los albinos que fueran siguiendo que ya los alcanzaban – dime que quieres hablar?

No te hagas daño Marik, sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, especialmente tú, sabes que una vez te odie, pero Marik, ahora eres mi familia y te amo tanto como amo a mi hermana de sangre, me duele verte sufrir

No sé de qué hablas – sabía que su luz sabia de su pasado, al fin de cuentas una vez compartieron cuerpo y mente, y aunque Marik había usado sus poderes para mantener a su luz fuera de sus recuerdos y pensamientos la mayoría de las veces, sabía que de vez en cuando Malik había podido sentir las emociones que pasaban por la mente de Marik cada vez que veía a Ryou transformarse en Bakura

Sabes…. Bakura me parece un buen hombre, a pesar de su duro caparazón y sus miles de barreras, es exactamente igual a ti, se muestran duros eh impenetrables pero tienen sus sentimientos, aun cuando Bakura es mi amigo y cuñado, siempre estarás primero que nadie Marik, eres familia y la sangre es más espesa que el agua – Malik opto por decir esas palabras, sabía que no sacaría mucho de su Yami, pero también sabía que él lo escucharía, suspiro y le sonrió dándole un abrazo y mirando a los lados para ver que no hubiera nadie le dio un beso en la mejilla – al final de cuentas eres mi onii-chan no? – le sonrió lo que Marik devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa y los dos morenos salieron del salón

Malik y Ryou se despidieron desde lejos de sus oscuridades mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca, Marik monto su moto prendiéndola y colocándose el casco, luego le paso el casco de pasajero a Bakura, y le sonrió, Bakura lo tomo y se lo puso montando atrás de Marik y agarrándose de el

Entonces nubecita, tú decides, tu casa, la mía o el bar? – dijo Marik mientras se echaba a andar hacia la salida de la escuela –

Que sea tu casa, es mi día libre no quiero ver el bar, y si hacemos desorden Ryou me va a matar

Y tú crees que si hacemos desorden en la mía Malik no me mata? – pregunto el otro hablando un poco fuerte ya que había acelerado la velocidad eh iba rumbo a su casa

Mejor tu que yo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba cansado, le había tocado quedarse a ayudar a su director de curso a llevar unos materiales estudiantiles a su oficina, había salido del salón sin dejar que él se le acercara a decir una palabra, la verdad es que no estaba enojado, confiaba en su novio, pero no podía evitar sentir celos cuando el ojiazul posaba su mirada en cualquier otro u otra que no fuera el, sonrió de lado, seguramente lo había hecho para hacerle enojar, le gustaba que a Seto le gustara que él se pusiera celoso porque Seto coqueteara con otros, aunque sonara raro y complicado, era como un juego entre los dos, un juego de seducción que terminaba muy bien en las noches, tomo sus zapatos de caminar de su casillero y salió de la escuela, en la entrada principal estaba su novio, esperándole, recostado en su flamante porsche con su aire de arrogancia y perfección, Yami sonrió, seguramente en otra persona esas cualidades se verían detestables, pero solo Seto Kaiba podía volverlas tan irresistiblemente exquisitas, mientras se acercaba a su amante, trato de estar lo más serio posible.

Vaya pensé que te habías ido con Marik a darle un tour por tu mansión

Ese era el plan pero ya lo oíste, no le gusta el limón – Seto sonrió, sabía que su novio no estaba bravo, así que lo molestaría un poco más mientras se enderezaba y lo abrazaba de la cintura

A pues que mal porque a mi mucho limón me da acides así que hoy paso – dijo el más bajo tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor sin tener mucho éxito

Jhmmm tranquilo para eso existen los medicamentos, vámonos – Seto apretó más contra si a Yami y le mordió la oreja – déjame darte el tour a ti, Mokuba está de excursión – le susurró al oído mientras lamia tiernamente si oreja

Yami soltó un suspiro suave, maldito fuera Kaiba, tenía demasiados encantos para no ser nocivo para el mundo entero, y lo peor era que el desgraciado sabia usar esos encantos, lo miro fijamente eh hizo un pequeño puchero

No iré hasta que prometas no volver a coquetear con Marik –

Oh el gran hijo de los dioses esta celoso de el moreno? – Seto lo miro con una sonrisa y mirada picara

Estoy celoso de todo el que ponga sus ojos en ti

Jajaja, aunque el moreno está demasiado apetecible – susurro Kaiba en el oído de su novio, recibiendo un mordisco en el cuello en forma de regano – tu estas muchísimo mejor, me gustas más, eres más fácil de dominar, dudo mucho que el moreno me deje dominarlos – se susurraba al oído mientras lo iba metiendo dentro del carro

Y a ti quien te dijo que tú me dominabas? – dijo mientras lo metía en el carro

Listo te tengo – dijo Seto al cerrar la puerta del lado de los pasajeros a lo que Yami sonrió, Seto dio la vuelta y tomo su lugar en el volante

A dónde iremos? – pregunto el menor mirando a su novio encender el carro y arrancar

A demostrarte que si te puedo dominar – en se momento Seto Kaiba tomo la autopista para ir hacia su mansión y grave error el haber tomado ese camino

A si? Eso lo veremos…

Yami se desabrocho su cinturón y se movió hasta donde Seto ante la mirada extrañada de este, le sonrió mientras con sus hábiles manos desamarraba la correa del CEO y este lo veía entre aterrado y ansioso

Que rayos crees que haces? – pregunto con una sonría desviando su mirada milésimas de segundo de Yami a la carretera y viceversa

Demostrándote quien domina a quien

Antes de que Seto pudiera decir otra palabra más, Yami ya tenía el miembro de Kaiba en su boca a lo que el CEO solo pudo apretar con ms fuerza el volante y tratar de reunir todas sus fuerzas para no soltarlo y apretar la cabeza de Yami más contra su pelvis.

Yami lo miraba divertido mientras lamia con su lengua todo el rededor de la cabeza del erecto miembro del mayor, empezaba a palpitarle en la mamo mientras lo masturbaba rápidamente con su mano y metía la punta en su boca succionándolo mientras su otra mano acariciaba los testículos del CEO que aún estaban tapados por la ropa.

Kaiba despego su mirada un minuto de la carretera para mirar hacia abajo y oh gran error había cometido, la imagen de Yami sonrojado con su miembro en las manos y la punta de este en su boca mientras la saliva le salía de la comisura de su boca mientras el CEO estaba manejando era DEMASIADO erótica para la poca cordura que aún le quedaba a Kaiba en ese mismo instante y su erección se endureció mas, si eso era posible, después escucho un pito fuerte lo que lo obligo a mirar hacia adelante y esquivar un carro que venía del carril contrario y a donde el CEO había ido a parar por tal imagen

Seto, los ojos en la carretera, no te ensenaron eso en la escuela de tráfico?, nos puedes matar a los dos – Yami sonrió triunfante mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a un Kaiba jadeante con los ojos entre cerrados del placer y muy sonrojado

Mas te vale…. Que te calles…. Y te la vuelvas a meter a la boca – dijo el CEO jadeando mientras Yami sonreía y seguía su trabajo ahora más rápido y metiendo el enorme miembro del ojiazul hasta donde su garganta se lo permitía - … ah… maldición…. Sigue – gemía ya más excitado el joven empresario

Yami sonrió, sabía que Seto estaba a punto de venirse así que empezó a succionar su punta mientras lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido el CEO parecía que luchaba entre dos cosas completamente diferente, soltar el volante y violar a su novio hay mismo o no matarlos a los dos y seguir manejando lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar rápido a su casa

Pronto Yami sintió el espeso y caliente liquido golpearle el paladar y lentamente trago todo lo que pudo, sonrió y metió el miembro aun algo rígido pro ya más blando del CEO de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones y le abrochaba estos mismo y la correa, mientras miraba el sonrojado y MUY agitado Kaiba que ahora si se veía un poco más relajado conduciendo, se sentó derecho en su asiento y se puso el cinturón sin notar que algo de ese espeso liquido aún quedaba en la comisura de su boca

Yami Motou… - dijo Seto ya recuperándose un poco de su ardiente experiencia – está la vas a pagar tan pronto lleguemos a la mansión – volteo a mirar a su pareja y vio el pequeño hilo de seme que salía de la boca del más bajo, sonrió pícaramente, empezaría por hacerlo morir de pena – y cuando tomes leche de esta manera, asegúrate de limpiarte bien la boca

El rostro de Yami enrojeció al máximo, limpio con su manga rápidamente su boca y vio que en ella había tenido aun un rastro de semen de Seto, el CEO sonrió y apretó el acelerador, de verdad necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Continuara…

Bueeeeeno aquí ta el capitulooooo xDDD díganme que talll dale no sean malos díganme… la verdad es que este fic se centrara en la pareja YBxYM pero créanme habrá MUCHO SxYY porque es mi segunda pareja favorita así que no pude dejarla afuera por nada del mundoooo… por favor dejen sus RR!

AntigonaA-ZZinger9-7

Gracias por ser mi primer RR! Claro que la seguiré xD tengo ya todoooooo planeado xD aunque seguramente de aquí a que llegue el final u.u…. terminará completamente diferente a como lo tengo ahora planeado… siempre me pasa


End file.
